generation6fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Pupunder
Name: Pupunder Type: Normal / Electric Evolves from: Sparmouse (male only) starting at level 28 Evolves to: None Species: Canine Pokemon Abilties: - Scrappy (Enables moves to hit Ghost type foes) - Quick Feet (Boosts speed if there is a status problem) - Hidden Ability Exp at level 100: 1,000,000 Regional Pokedex number: Generation 6 - #23 Height: 4'04 Weight: 80 lbs Dex colour: Brown Catch rate: 140 Gender ratio: 100% male Pupunder is a dual type Normal / Electric Pokemon. He evolves from the male Sparmouse starting at level 28. He is one of the final forms of Statby, the other being Kitric. Physiology Pupunder is a large dog like Pokemon with long yellow fur. Its ears are like an Irish Setters, but appear to be higher up. It has large sharp teeth and blue eyes with two very short zig-zag 'whiskers' on both sides of its muzzle. Its fur constantly sticks up like it's affected by static. Its tongue is purple and its stomach marking curls up towards its front and back legs in a lightning bolt shape, meeting in an arch at the front over its chest. Gender differences None Special abilities Putting plugs in its mouth works the same as plugging it into mains electricity and can be used to charge or power appliances until it becomes too tired to charge electricity through it. The fur on its back, muzzle and ears ripple and gives off a little heat whilst it does thus but does not shock so it can be used as a heater whilst you use your appliance / wait for something to charge. Behaviour Pupunder are very friendly Pokemon that get on with people of all ages and most other Pokemon. They are smart and can perform many tricks, showing a proud nature when they do so. Ever curious, they sometimes get in trouble when investigating something they smelt to be interesting. They have a short attention span, but are easy to train. Habitat Pupunder can be found in the same places as Kitric. -See Kitric- Diet See 'Pokemon food'. Pokedex entries Pokedex entry 1 - Its canine teeth are retractable metal prongs and can be used to charge electrical appliances. Pokedex entry 2 - It uses its tail as an earth to perform large electric attacks, its paw markings glow with power. Type effectiveness Under normal battle conditions in Generation 6, this Pokemon is: Damaged normally by: Normal, Poison. Rock, Bug, Fire, Water, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Weak to: Fighting, Ground Immune to: Ghost Resistant to: Flying, Steel, Electric Learnset By leveling up: Start: Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip Lv 5 - Bite Lv 10 - Quick Attack Lv 12 - Charge Lv 16 - Slam Lv 24 - Howl Lv 30 - Shock Wave Lv 42 - Thunder Lv 53 - Take Down Lv 62 - Hyper Beam By TM / HM Attract Captivate Secret Power Hidden Power Endeavour Glare Mean Look Thunder Punch Thunder Fang Hyper Beam Charge Beam Volt Switch Rest Sleep Talk Thief Shadow Ball Shadow Claw Cut Rock Smash Strength By Breeding: None By Tutoring: None By Events: None Origin Pupunder is based on an Irish Setter. Name origin Its name comes from Puppy and Thunder Category:Generation 6 Pokemon Category:Dual Type Pokemon Category:Electric Type Pokemon Category:Normal Type Pokemon